Crying in the Rain - English Version
by Fe Neac
Summary: Feelings from Ichigo and Rukia, at the moment of farewell (chapter 423 of Mangá) and until that time when Ichigo recovey his powers... (Bad Summary... but give a chance for the Songfic, please!)


**Bleach don't belong to me... Belongs to Tite Kubo sensei... and the music Crying in the rain is from A-ha**

* * *

****Hi everyone! It is only a test, I'm from Brazil and public my fanfictions in Portuguese. But, if you guys like it, I'll translate all my fanfics to english... Just be patient. And sorry for my language mistakes, i'll improve, I swear ^.^

Waiting for your reviews!

* * *

**Crying in the rain**

**Ichigo's POV**

Laying in my bed, I remember that day...

**Flashback on**

– This is farewell, Ichigo... – she said.  
– Seems so…  
– Ahn? Don't look so sad... Even thought you can't see me, I'll still be able to see you – she said. This shorty, until such times, she finds a way to tease me...  
– What? This does not make me happy in any way. And I wasn't making a sad face! – reply.  
Then, suddenly, what remains of my power fades... And Rukia's image begins to unravel in front of me. My anguish is palpable, not want her to go... But all I can say at this time is:  
– Tell everybody... I said hi.  
– Sure – she say to me, staring at the floor. She takes a deep breath, raises his head and then I have one last sight of that face and those eyes that I can never forget...  
– Goodbye, Rukia... – I'll not cry, I'll be strong. After all, if she's to realize how my heart will, only get worse for both of us... – And thank you – I complete, staring at nothing.

**Flashback off**

**I'll never let you see **  
**The way my broken heart is hurting in me**  
**I've got my pride and I know how to hide**  
**All my sorrow and pain**  
**I'll do my crying in the rain**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Laying in the bed, I can't stop thinking about that day...

**Flashback on**

Ichigo…  
This isn't getting any easier to me...  
After everything we've been through and everything we face, there can be nothing worse than what we are facing now: Say Goodbye...  
But what we can do? I just need to resign myself to the baka that I love, yes, that I love, was able to give up their Shinigami powers for us all.  
I raise my head, and I see that he can't see me anymore. How something can hurt so much? "Thank you", I listen him say. My will is screaming "Idiot, I must thank you!". But it's no use, he can't hear me.  
Ichigo, no matter what happens, for you and me... I'll not cry.

**Flashback off**

**If I wait for stormy skies**  
**You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes**  
**You'll never know that I still love you so**  
**Only heartaches remain**  
**I'll do my crying in the rain**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

It was a necessary sacrifice to defeat Aizen, and, if I could protect everyone I love, I'm happy. I have to be happy.  
Life continued, school, family, friends and the responsabilities that appear when you begin to grow appeared and I started working. I had the normal life that I always wished. And there were no more threats. Everyone was happy. I had to be happy.  
Rukia said in farewell that still could see me. It's true. And I don't know when she was around. Then, I made a promise. Rukia, I'll move on, to show you that I'm well. And, no matter what happens, for you and me... I will not cry.

**Raindrops falling from heaven**  
**Could never take away my misery**  
**Since we're not together**  
**I pray for stormy weather**  
**To hide these tears I hope you'll never see**

So this guy comes out of nowhere and tells me that his goal is to make sure I recover my Shinigami powers. Is this even possible? Should I trust him? But what remains for me?  
Beginning my workout, to awaken the fullbring. Chad tells me to think about something to give me proud to be a Shinigami. I remember many who I helped, but not to avail. My fullbring doesn't awaken. Desperate, I see my last chance go away. And I see Rukia returning to Soul Society, leaving me forever. And, front of my despair at seeing that image, my fullbring finally awakes.  
Rukia, I... Beginning to find a hope. I'll recover my Shinigami powers. We'll fight together again. And, when that happens, finally, the rain feel again, will stop.

**Someday, when my crying is done **  
**I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun**  
**I may be a fool but 'till then**  
**Darling, you'll never see me complain**  
**I'll do my crying in the rain**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

More than a year has passed… Do you still remember me, Ichigo? Cause I don't forgot you.  
To try to end the pain that took my soul, I trained increasingly to be getting stronger. We didn't have you to protect us. And I would make sure you didn't have to sacrifice for us again. Nii-sama let me promoted for Captain Ukitake. I'm sub captain of team 13 now. It certainly made me happy, but not having you to share this victory, left a discomfort void in my heart.

**Since we're not together**  
**I pray for stormy weather**  
**To hide these tears I hope you'll never see**

Urahara came to Soul Society in the last week. Now, he has free passage to return here. He came to talk to the Commander, showing his latest invention: A sword that can store and transfer reatsu. The Commander Yamamoto ordered all captains donate reatsu for the sword, with the goal of restore your powers. Urahara came looking for me to ask if I'd like to "do the honors". I accepted right away. I'll activate the sword with my reatsu and transfer the power stored in it for you, turning you in a Shinigami again. Like the first time...  
Ichigo, I... Beginning to find a hope. I'll restore your Shinigami powers. We'll fight together again. And, when that happens, finally, the rain feel again, will stop.

**Someday when my crying is done**  
**I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun**  
**I may be a fool but till then**  
**Darling, you never see me complain**  
**I'll do my crying in the rain ...**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV.**

Emerging from my thoughts, I turn in bed and run into those blue eyes that I love so much watching me, thoughtful. Our eyes meet, she smiles, and I pull her into a hug, cradling her head in my chest. I kiss her black hair, and the nostalgia consumes me again. Now, all I want is to forget all the problems and make her mine, for the second time since we met again. While I take Rukia's lips between mine, we surrender to the supreme feeling that binds us together.  
Rukia, once again I fell: Thanks to you, the rain… stopped.

* * *

The End


End file.
